Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade
|last_updated= |status=Abandoned |elsewhere= |series1_name=Marrissa trollfics by ASBusinessMagnet |series1_preceded_by=''Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance'' |series1_succeded_by=''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' }} How on Earth it is possible for a Sburb fanventure to be a sequel to three fanfics is your question. :- ASBusinessMagnet, on the suggestion box Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade is a "fan adventure", drawn in the style of MS Paint Adventures, by ASBusinessMagnet. It directly continues the plot of Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, and prominently features the couple that got married at the end of the story, namely Skepness Man Beauregarde and Chell Junor Roberts. History As fanfic Also, I came up with the name for the fourth ''Post-SCrash Session fanfic, if I ever write one, which is probably never going to happen. But, on the off chance that I do write it, it will be called Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade.'' :- ASBusinessMagnet, Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host Originally, the title Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade was used as an inside joke by ASBusinessMagnet, in relation to the fourth Post-SCrash Session series fanfic and a potential sequel to Spectators of the Host. It was only ever mentioned occasionally, not receiving as much attention as other concepts in the Post-SCrash Session series. The first time it was mentioned was when ASBusinessMagnet, based on the fact that she already saw the ending of Spectators of the Host in sight, announced the name Parody of a Parade for the first time. The second mention, this time in-character, implies that Parody of a Parade will be a spinoff in the future (relative to Spectators of the Host), and its main characters will be the triad of chronomads newly formed in the end of Spectators of the Host, Aranna Sorket, Cranky Vasquez and Flashlight Girl, who would later become collectively known as the Time Police. MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology includes one supposed chapter of Parody of a Parade, named "Prologue/Teaser: Everything was Seemed like Heavens" after a quote from Living Someone Else's Life. It tells the story of each major Spectators of the Host character after the fanfic ended, and begins the hypothetical story with a plot twist: the house that Janet Roberts, Jack London, Roxa Lavigne and Dick Stiller moved into was transported by Chell Junor, using her powers, back to the era of Spectators of the Host. As fan adventure An established chronomad Meta-Space Traveller (geddit) and amateur enterpreneur stands in front of the entrance to his enterprise. It just so happens that today, the 13th of June, AG 1980, is the first day of his married, independent life, as yesterday, his wedding happened, in conjunction with the transfer of the enterprise in question to him from his adoptive mother. And, as the wedding happened, together with his fiancée's name, his own name was told! What do you suppose was the name told on the wedding? :- First page of the story On October 26, 2014, a single page titled Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade was unveiled on the site MS Paint Fan Adventures. It showed the story's title as a logo and announced the release date: November 11, 2014, known as the third anniversary of Homestuck's Act 6. On the day, 14 pages of the adventure were published, including the first page. Shortly after being published, though, Parody of a Parade was largely abandoned, and is mentioned as "a failed project" in Marrissaverse Stories 2015 and "astounding failure" in Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame. Plot The adventure begins by introducing a male main character in a Homestuck manner, using the second person to refer to him. Like Homestuck, Parody of a Parade gives him a derogatory name, Чювифейс Рентипентс (Chewyface Rantypants), before settling on Скепнис-Мен Боригард (Skepness Man Beauregarde). Then, Skepness Man's introduction is given, with links provided that lead to MarissaTheWriter Wiki. After that, however, the narrator notices someone inside Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry that freaks them out. That someone turns out to be Chell Junor Roberts, who is cognizant of the narrator. Once she goes outside, she and Skepness Man have a chat about the aforementioned narrator, whom Skepness Man does not recognize. The narrator then realizes that they must introduce more memes common to Homestuck into Parody of a Parade. Two of them are "retrieve arms" (which Skepness Man looks for in the mailbox) and a "squawk like an imbecile"-styled insult. The narrator also uses an insult taken from Enchiridion Marrissa, "run/hide in whatever toilet universe you descend from", causing Skepness Man to retreat to inside Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry. In his company, the first room that he encounters is the Chewing Gum Room. There, he decides to "crank call" Willy Wanker's factory, but doesn't get a human response. Trivia *In the story, Skepness Man's Sburb title is hinted to be Heir of Light. *The story's "next" commands appear as " >" with three equals signs, implying that a six-player Sburb session might be taking place. *Chell Junor briefly calls out Skepness Man, thinking he is "starin tu da fourht-werld". This is lifted from Skepkitty's mother using the phrase "staring into the half-world", which eventually gave the name to xyr blog, The Half-World, and one of the works Skepness Man had pretended to write, "Portal: The Fourth-World". See also *''Living Someone Else's Life'' Category:Stories